All Those Years
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: After Sora refuses Tai in the Christmas episode, Biyomon begins to doubt Sora's innocence. Can Agumon explain things to her so she'll understand?


All Those Years

All Those Years

Biyomon's beak slightly dropped open as she watched Tai and Agumon walk away. She looked up to talk with Sora, but found she had gone in already. Following quickly, she tugged at Sora's coat. "S-Sora?" she asked.

Sora set down the package she held. "Yeah, Biyo?" 

The little pink bird pointed absently out the door with a wing. "Why...You just told Tai..."

Sora looked down and then away. "I know." She sat down on the bench where her box lay. "I don't want to talk about it, Biyomon."

"But Sora-" she insisted.

"He isn't the one for me." She shook her head.

"But all those years..." Biyomon felt tears in her eyes, she wasn't sure why.

"Sora? Biyomon?" came a voice. Matt entered the room and flipped on a light switch.

"Uh-Matt, hi." Sora stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, pointing behind him. "The concert starts in just a few."

"I-I know." She nervously picked up the box. "Uh, this is for you." 

Matt took the box. "Really?" he grinned. "Thanks, Sora."

Sora cleared her throat. "Um, so...How's T.K.?" 

"Okay, I guess." 

"Oh, that's good." She stared at her shoes for a moment. "Matt? Um, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Well..."

"Oh Maaaat!" an eerie voice crowed. The ever so famous girl rushed in.

"Oh...hi Jun." He said with a tone of hidden disgust.

"Oh Matt!" she danced up to him. "For a minute, I thought you you'd start without me!" she gave Sora a threatening look. 

"Um, anyway, Matt, I should go find seats for the concert." Sora said and she turned. Ignoring Jun's endless chatter, Matt watched Sora go with interest.

Biyomon followed her digidestined in silence, looking at the street as she went. "Let's go in." 

Biyomon shook her head. "I'm gonna wait out here for a second." She said quietly.

"Okay." Watching Sora leave, Biyomon sat down by the street. Nothing was making any sense. What about Tai? All the years he'd been chasing after her, and Sora had expressed the same interest. So...was it all a lie? Did she actually love him at one time, or was she leading Tai on in some sick joke? She didn't like that thought.

"Hey, Biyomon." She looked up to see Agumon with his usual dinosaur smile. "What's up?" he sat down beside her.

"Agumon...you saw what happened." Biyomon pointed to Tai who was over talking with Izzy. "I just don't understand."

Agumon nodded in agreement. "You don't get it either? I was gonna ask you what was going on with Sora." 

"Why did she do it?" she queried, asking questions she knew Agumon could not possibly answer. "I thought she and Tai..."

"I don't know." He sighed. "I'm confused. And angry. How could she do that to Tai? All those years...And he trusted her!" he shut his mouth. "Oh, sorry, Biyomon."

"What's wrong with her?!" Biyomon had a sudden outburst, letting a few stray tears splash onto her pink feathers. "Why? Why was she so cruel?" 

"Biyom-"

"Think about it!" she cried. "All the years she had with Tai, all the times they laughed together, and she fooled everyone! Everyone thought her feelings for Tai were real, including me! Well she acted the same way towards me!" 

"But she would never-"

"She said she loved me! All the feelings she showed for Tai, she showed for me! If she doesn't have feeling for Tai, if it was all a lie, then who's to say her love for me is real?"

"Biyomon, Sora loves you." Agumon assured. 

"How do you know?" she snapped. "I...I thought I knew her..." she sniffed.

"But Biyomon," Agumon started. "If she didn't, then why would her crest glow?"

Biyomon sniffed again. "Maybe..."

"Look, I guess...well, it couldn't have been easy for Sora to tell Tai no. I mean, he'd never really tried to ask her out or anything. She could've been putting it off, you know, scared to tell Tai how she felt because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. And...when Tai made it clear she couldn't wait any longer, she had to give him her answer."

"But...then why'd she go for Matt?" 

"Well, it's hard enough to admit your feelings for someone without another expecting you. Don't you remember how much Matt and Tai used to fight?" 

"Well, yeah..." 

"She must've been afraid that they'd start another fight. So she didn't show anything for Matt."

Biyomon sighed, starting to understand what Agumon was saying. "Well, I don't know if I can forgive her. I mean, even if she was scared, she still should've told Tai...I mean...all those years..."

"I know..." Agumon looked down.

"Hey Agumon?" Biyomon asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" 

"Even though Tai and Sora aren't together and all...can we still be as good of friends?" she looked over at him.

"Of course." Agumon nodded harshly. 

"Thanks, Agumon. You're the best." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's go. I don't wanna miss the concert." She got up and scampered off.

"Oh!" Agumon held a hand up to his face and blushed. "Uh, right behind you!" 


End file.
